fictionalcrossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Pac-Man
The Pac-Man series, also known as the Pac series, is a series of puzzle and adventure games by Namco, starring the titular yellow character. Video games Main games *''Pac-Man'' (May 22, 1980), Arcade. Later released for Atari 2600, Atari 800, Commodore VIC-20, Atari 5200, Atari 8-bit, Apple II, Commodore 64, Intellivision, NES, MSX, Game Boy, Game Gear, Neo Geo Pocket Color, Game Boy Color, Mobile phone, Xbox Live Arcade, iPod Classic, Wii Virtual Console, Windows Phone 7. *''Ms. Pac-Man'' (1981), Arcade. Later released for Atari 2600, Atari 5200, Atari 7800, Atari 8-bit, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, Sega Master System, NES, SNES, Atari Lynx, Game Boy Color, Xbox Live Arcade, iPhone. *''Super Pac-Man'' (1982), Arcade. Later released for DOS, Commodore 64, mobile phone. *''Pac-Man Plus'' (1982), Arcade. *''Pac & Pal'' (1983), Arcade. *''Pac-Land'' (1984), Arcade. Later released for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Atari Lynx, Atari ST, Commodore 64, NES, MSX, TurboGrafx-16, ZX Spectrum. *''Pac-Mania'' (1987), Arcade. Later released for Amiga, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, MSX, NES, Master System, Mega Drive, Sharp X68000, ZX Spectrum, Zeebo, Mac OS X, Microsoft Windows, Wii Virtual Console, iOS. *''Pac-Attack'' (October 10, 1993), Sega Mega Drive/Genesis, SNES, Game Boy, PlayStation, Game Gear, CD-i, Wii Virtual Console, iOS. Sometimes called Pac-Panic. *''Pac-Man 2: The New Adventures'' (August 26, 1994), SNES, Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Known in Japan as Hello! Pac-Man. *''Pac-In-Time'' (1994), Super NES, Game Boy, DOS, Macintosh. *''Pac-Man VR'' (October 8, 1996), Arcade. *''Pac-Man World'' (September 30, 1999), PlayStation. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance. *''Ms. Pac-Man Maze Madness'' (September 8, 2000), PlayStation, Nintendo 64, DreamCast. It also includes a version of Ms. Pac-Man. Released in 2004 for Game Boy Advance (not including Ms. Pac-Man). *''Pac-Man: Adventures in Time'' (October 31, 2000), Windows. *''Ms. Pac-Man: Quest for the Golden Maze'' (October 12, 2001), PC. *''Pac-Man World 2'' (February 24, 2002), PlayStation 2, GameCube. Later released for Windows, Xbox and Game Boy Advance. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Attack, Pac-Mania and Ms. Pac-Man as unlockable minigames. The Player's Choice version for GameCube also includes the original Pac-Man Vs. *''Pac-Man Fever'' (September 3, 2002), GameCube, PlayStation 2. *''Pac-Pix'' (March 8, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Pac-Man Pinball Advance'' (May 2, 2005), Game Boy Advance. *''Pac 'n Roll'' (July 28, 2005), Nintendo DS. *''Pac-Man World 3'' (November 15, 2005), PlayStation 2, GameCube, Xbox, PSP, Nintendo DS, Windows. *''Pac-Man World Rally'' (August 22, 2006), PlayStation 2, PSP, GameCube, Windows. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition'' (June 6, 2007), Xbox Live Arcade. Later released for Android, iOS, J2ME, Roku, S60, PlayStation Network *''Pac-Man Party'' (November 16, 2010), Wii. Released in 2011 for Nintendo 3DS as Pac-Man Party 3D. *''Pac-Man Championship Edition DX'' (November 17, 2010), Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network. Released in 2011 for Windows Phone. *''Pac-Man Battle Royale'' (January 21, 2011), Arcade. Minor games *''Baby Pac-Man'' (1982), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. *''Jr. Pac-Man'' (1983), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. Later released for Atari 2600, Commodore 64 and PC. *''Professor Pac-Man'' (1983), Arcade. Created by Bally-Midway, american publisher of Pac-Man, without Namco's authorization, it may not be considered an official part of the series. *''Space Invaders × Pac-Man'' (September 1, 2005), Mobile phone. *''Pac-Man Arcade Golf'' (2008), mobile phone. *''Pac-Man Remix'' (July 21, 2009), iOS. A remake of Pac-Man Arrangement from Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2. *''Pac Man Kart Rally'' (2010), mobile phone. *''PAC-Match Party'' (June 10, 2010), iOS. *''Pac-Chain'' (September 2, 2010), iOS. *''Pac'N-Jump'' (April 7, 2011), iOS. *''Pac-Chomp!'' (April 21, 2011), iOS. *''Pac-Man S'' (June 1, 2011), Online. Found on Facebook.com Compilations *''Ms. Pac Man: Special Color Edition'' (November 2, 1999), Game Boy Color. Includes Ms. Pac-Man and Super Pac-Man. *''Pac-Man Collection'' (July 12, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Mania, Pac-Man Arrangement (from Namco Classic Collection Vol. 2) and Pac-Attack. *''Pac-Man Arcade Gold'' (2007), Plug & Play. Includes Pac-Man, Pac-Man Plus, Super Pac-Man, Pac & Pal, Dig-Dug, Galaxian, New Rally-X, and Bosconian. *''Retro Arcade featuring Pac-Man'' (2008), Plug & Play. Includes all games from Pac-Man Arcade Gold plus Mappy, Galaga, Pole Position and Xevious. *''Pac-Man & Galaga Dimensions'' (June 23, 2011), Nintendo 3DS. Includes Pac-Man, Galaga, Pac-Man Championship Edition, Galaga Legions, and the new Pac-Man Tilt and Galaga 3D Impact. It also includes a trailer for the Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins TV series, titled Pac is Back. Pinball machines Two Pac-Man pinball machines have been released, the video game hybrid Baby Pac-Man (listed in videogames) and Mr. & Mrs. Pac-Man, released in may 1982. TV series *''Pac-Man'' also known as Pac-Man: The Animated Series, that run for two seasons of 21 episodes each for a total of 42 episodes, from September 25, 1982 to November 5, 1983. The first season was broadcasted within The Pac-Man/Little Rascals/Richie Rich Show, while the second season was broadcasted within The Pac-Man/Rubik, the Amazing Cube Hour. *''Pac-Man: The Adventure Begins'' a computer-animated television series scheduled to be released in 2013. Sub-series *Ms. Pac-Man: A series of Pac-Man games starring Pac-Man's female counterpart, Ms. Pac-Man. *Pac-Man World: A series of platform adventure games starring Pac-Man. Links to other series Category:Namco Category:Namco Bandai Category:Series